El buen comienzo del mal andar
by Aleksast
Summary: Fred y George acaban de entrar a Hogwarts, pero eso no significa que vayan a perder mucho tiempo sin hacer lo que mejor saben: gastarle bromas, ahora, a su hermano Percy, siempre serio, siempre perfecto. ¿Qué sucederá? Ganador del 1er lugar del reto "Feliz cumpleaños Fred y George" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la presente historia no pretende infringir en los derechos de autor ni obtener lucro o beneficio alguno.

**Aviso: **_Este Fic participa en el reto "Feliz cumpleaños Fred y George" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

**"El buen comienzo del mal andar"**

_Aleksast, 2015_

Fred y George recién habían sido seleccionados la noche anterior en la casa de Gryffindor, como el resto de su familia: Bill cursaba su séptimo año entonces, pero debido al hecho de que era el último año, en el cual las examinaciones más contundentes y pesadas se llevaban a cabo, no se le podía pedir que vigilase a sus hermanos que desde siempre habían tenido una extraña habilidad para hacer bromas con un rotundo éxito. En lo que se refiere a Charlie, era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y además tenía por novia a una de las chicas más atractivas del colegio, "Nym" Tonks.

Quedaba el tercer miembro de los Weasley, Percival, los gemelos pensaban que él era demasiado ambicioso y serio y se preguntaban si el Sombrero Seleccionador no vio esos detalles en el momento en que lo ordenó también en la casa de los leones, por su carácter, parecía ser más propicio a pertenecer a Slytherin, además, Percy era quien más los acusaba y reprendía cada vez que hacían una jugarreta a sus compañeros de colegio o a cualquier extraño por la calle, ganándose cierto favoritismo por parte de su madre, Molly. Estos dos pelirrojos no estaban contentos por ello, como buenos hermanos, sentían algo de celos de Percy, "el ejemplar" ¡Patrañas! No más, una buena broma bastaría para cambiarle a ese hermano gruñón la costumbre de ser un estirado y estricto seguidor de las reglas.

Ellos lo planearon perfectamente la misma noche tras la cena de selección, conocían el castillo gracias a los consejos e historias de los dos hermanos mayores, sobre todo de Charlie, a quien más admiraban por su buen humor, y quien se sabía algunos pasadizos útiles para sus fechorías. Harían que Percy quitara esa cara larga y aburrida.

Por la mañana ambos corrieron ante él avisándole de que alguien estaba en peligro en las inmediaciones del lago, no dieron muchos detalles para no evidenciarse, y al parecer funcionó pues Percy, sabiendo que el prefecto en turno estaría en clase y que importunar a un profesor sería quizás innecesario en caso de que lo pudiese resolver, corrió rápidamente hacia el lago, esperando que el celador no le viese o su reputación se vería manchada por un acto de heroísmo necesario.

Los gemelos fueron tras él, intentando no hacer escándalo y no soltar una carcajada, al llegar a la ribera vio a una chica tirada en el suelo con apariencia de ser petrificada, eso hizo que pronto acudiera ante ella, sería cuestión de emplear el encantamiento _finite incantate_ para volver todo a la normalidad, se postró frente a ella y al momento que sacó su varita esa chica se esfumó explotando en polvos de colores que pintaron el rostro y la parte frontal de la túnica de Percy, seguidos de fuegos artificiales que secretamente los gemelos habían colocado cerca de él, cuando su hermano volteó a verles todo asustado y manchado de azul, turquesa, rojo, amarillo, naranja, verde y negro ellos se rieron como si no hubiese un mañana, con tal inercia que se fueron al suelo tomándose el abdomen y carcajeándose de su colorido aspecto. La víctima, sumamente indignada, se dirigió a la orilla del lago para limpiarse la cara, pero con tan mala pata ese día, resbaló y quedó empapado de pies a cabeza, provocando otra seguidilla de carcajadas hasta que él les lanzó el encantamiento _levicorpus_, Fred y George acabaron varios metros flotando por encima del nivel del lago, mientras Percy ahora reía discretamente y se devolvía a los dormitorios a cambiarse, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El par sonrió también, complacido, la travesura estaba realizada y su hermano acabó riéndose de ellos tras su acto de venganza.

– Lo logramos – dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo, chocando las manos.

– Al gruñón lo molestamos – comenzó Fred.

–…Y con la misma moneda nos ha pagado – concluyó George – este es el inicio de un glorioso futuro, hermano.

– Sí que lo es, sí que lo es.


End file.
